


Поющие холмы

by Lina_Crow_Kitten



Category: Hannibal (TV), His Dark Materials - Philip Pullman
Genre: Crossover, M/M, Psychological Drama, Slash, Thriller, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 02:28:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21570109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lina_Crow_Kitten/pseuds/Lina_Crow_Kitten
Summary: Три возвышенности закрывают горизонт и кажется, что даже небо не имеет продолжения дальше пик елей и сосен. Пред корнями самых близких деревьев три пригорки. Три трупа. А за спинами Мэттью, Уилла и слуг шум, гам и крики страха о том, кто будет следующим.А холмы поют голосами птиц.
Relationships: Matthew Brown/Will Graham
Kudos: 3





	Поющие холмы

Ассистент смотрит в след своему начальнику, который ворчит и задёргивает занавески. Карета качается и ассистенту приходится ловить того, хватаясь за локоть.  
\- Проклятье! - слышит ассистент и поджимает губы. Нет, чтобы сказать спасибо. Но это всё ещё один из его лучших начальников. - Раз они так сильно хотят меня видеть, то могли и карету предоставить получше! Или хотя бы дорогу починить!  
Вообще собрание всех высокоценящихся докторов земли Боль-Витер организовывалось не только ради доктора Чилтона, он даже был не обязан приезжать. Но Мэттью поддерживающе говорит: - С учётом всех фееричных обещаний, они могли и постараться.  
\- Даже если бы я тебя отправил одного! Безответственные идиоты, надеюсь, что у нас будет повод изменить своё мнение о них, когда мы доедем.  
Мэттью смотрит на Шошанну, деймон-гриф Чилтона, как всегда выглядит куда более спокойной (но зачем-то крутящей головой), чем её человек. На самом деле Мэттью уже давно понял, что работает с умным человеком, но слишком тонким, ранимым и эмоциональным для этого мира точно. При этом жутко комплексующим из-за того, что он может быть хорошим человеком и оттого строящим из себя напыщенного индюка.   
\- Я ведь им говорил, что у нас крупные деймоны, боже правый, - уже тише возмущается доктор. - Это ведь отвратительно. Нашим дамам приходится здесь ютиться в неудобстве. Опять прижмётся мех Мириам, а - это преступление. - доктор Чилтон никогда не стыдился отмечать чужих дэймонов, половина его работы с пациентами идёт через них. Здорово выглядящие дэймоны для него услада для глаз. Эта открытая симпатия и уважение Чилтона одна из причин, по которой они не настолько сильно его обворовывают, как бывших начальников.  
\- Шошанне сложнее, чем Мириам, ей нужен простор для крыльев.  
\- Твоя правда, но она выглядит прекрасно всегда и неудобство не могут повредить её оперение.  
Однако Шошанне удобно, в то время, как пантера Мириам устроилась на сидении напротив них, откровенно получая удовольствие от того, что они втроём ютятся и испытывают неудобство. Мириам вообще любила посмеяться над тем, как Мэттью приходится подстраиваться под доктора Чилтона в рабочее время (первые же три месяца работы она в основном на доктора ворчала).  
\- Если там не окажется шикарный стол, освещение и приятная музыка, то приехали зря, - говорит вердикт заранее Чилтон. Мэттью же закатывает глаза, стараясь сидеть без лишнего движения, чтобы его случайно не задели крылья Шошанны, которая их расслабила (и он может понять, насколько ей неудобно, пусть отдохнёт немного). - Они всё равно не оценят моей метод лечения безумия. - тут уже Мэттью искренне сожалея кивает. Доктора обычно предпочитают вскрывать тех, кто часто плачет нежели беседовать с ними и восстанавливать их психику. Вторая причина, по которой Мэттью не так сильно обворовывает своего начальника.  
Хотя методы Чилтона всё ещё оставляют желать лучшего. Поэтому ворует он спокойно.  
\- Как думаешь, Мэттью, насколько многих специалистов они позвали?  
\- Когда приходил курьер с приглашением, то я спрашивал. Он сказал, что приглашёл даже легендарный мистер Кроуфорд.   
\- Значит должен быть и доктор Грэм. - произносит Чилтон и неосознанно начинает поправлять одежду. Мэттью отвратительно видеть, как тот доволен при произнесении этих слов.  
\- Вы его знаете? Я о многом наслышан. Говорят, что он медиум, - но он делает весёлый и любопытный тон.  
\- О, да. Мы работали вместе ещё до того, как ты стал мои ассистентом, - гордость и удовольствие звучат в голосе Чилтона, а у Мэттью начинает сводить челюсть. Краем глаза он видит, как Мириам прячет голову под лапой, притворяясь, что дремлет, но её хвост поддёргивается.   
\- И какого - это было?  
\- Загадочный и подозрительный. Обаятельный в своей закрытости. Может быть у тебя выйти с ним выйти на контакт. - взгляд Чилтона был проникающий до костей, спокойный и внимательный. Даже холодный. - Вы оба либо замалчиваете, либо не можете остановиться. Вам может быть комфортно.   
\- А если у нас наоборот выйдет совпадение молчания?  
\- Значит ты постараешься. Ты всегда был очень старательным, Мэттью и мне интересно, что ты скажешь. Тем более, что доктор Грэм возможный убийца множества людей.  
Мэттью нервно улыбается, сдерживая желание пустить смешок и соглашается сыграть роль разведчика.


End file.
